Romeo y Julieta
by Fam. Andry Grandchester
Summary: Que la historia de Shakespeare no se repita y nuestra pareja sea fealiz


**Romeo y Julieta **

**Cap. 1 La vida continua**

Hacía varios meses ya de que Candy descubriera que Albert era el Tío Abuelo Williams, con su ayuda e influencia logro que volviera a trabajar como enfermera, en el hospital que queda a la par de la Escuela de enfermeras de Mary Jane, seguían viviendo juntos en una de las propiedades de los Andrew ya que el cariño y aprecio que ambos compartían era de hermanos nada más, al vivir tan cerca del hogar de Pony, Candy lo visita cada vez que puede a veces sola o con Albert ellos le ayudan mucho Albert gira cierta cantidad de dinero al mes para que el hogar subsista, él no logro llevar el ritmo de los negocios por lo que asigno a George como su representante y a la vez este se encargaba de entrenar a Archie en todo lo referido a los negocios de la familia ya que demostraba gran interés y al graduarse seguro seria la mano derecha de Albert.

Albert trabajaba en un pequeño zoológico eso era lo que a él le gustaba, aunque como cabeza de la prestigiosa familia Andrew debía presentarse a eventos sociales, esto le disgustaba pero con la compañía de Candy se resignaba un poco y lo disfrutaba.

Neal al no poder casarse con Candy cumple su promesa y se enlista como soldado y marcha a la guerra… no se sabe nada de él. Eliza más celosa que nunca por saber de la gran relación que llevan el Tío abuelo Williams (Albert) y Candy no deja de intrigar contra ella por lo que es llevada a Inglaterra contra su voluntad por la Tía Elroy ya que Albert cansado de su actitud amenazo en quitarle el apellido, la tía conocía a su sobrino y sabia que lo cumpliría. Eliza es casada con un joven poco galán y atractivo pero de gran alcurnia al cual debe aprender a amar.

Paty sigue viviendo con la abuela Marta en Londres tratando de sanar su corazón; Annie y Archie se comprometieron pero no han fijado fecha para la Boda.

**Cap. 2 Los recuerdos de una Julieta.**

Paty decide ir y vivir con Albert y Candy, convencida que conviviendo cerca de su amiga obtendría la fuerza,

fortaleza y temple para salir adelante, ya que Candy había logrado salir adelante y olvidar a Terry, eso creía ella pues veía que no le dolía saber sobre él.

En una de tantas visitas al Hogar de Pony, Paty decide quedarse para ayudar a la hermana María y Srta. Pony con el cuido de los niños, ahí encontró la paz y tranquilidad que pedía su corazón. Annie y Archie, siempre trataban de visitar el hogar los días que sus amigos estaban ahí, esas reuniones eran muy alegres y felices. Especialmente porque se veía que Paty y Candy habían sanado sus corazones.

Pero Albert sabía que Candy engañaba a todos, muchas veces la escucho llorar por él desde su cuarto, no lo había olvidado y aun lo quería. Cada noche Candy sacaba de su gaveta de recuerdos ahí donde tenía el medallón de su príncipe, la cinta del cabello de Annie, la foto de Anthony, la cajita de la felicidad que Paty le devolvió cuando sintió su corazón sano, el crucifijo de la suerte y los recortes que hablaban de él... "Romeo y Julieta por la compañía Stamford fue un gran éxito debido en gran parte a la nueva estrella Terrence Grandchester", "Un príncipe caído, Terrence Grandchester la nueva estrella defrauda las expectativas de sus seguidores …", " Un joven actor del grupo Stamford, Terrence Grandchester regresa", "Terrence Grandchester revelación del teatro", El primogénito de la actriz Eleanor Baker hereda su talento", "Gran éxito de la obra Romeo y Julieta se debe a su protagonista"… Romeo y Julieta esos nombres transportaban a Candy al festival de mayo del colegio San Pablo.

Candy: - (ríe tristemente) Yo no sabía en ese entonces que Albert era el Tío abuelo, pensé que estaba loco cuando me regalo los disfraces de Romeo y Julieta, pero gracias a ellas pude asistir al baile primero como Romeo y baile con Annie… y luego como la dulce Julieta y baile con Terry hasta que nos peleamos por Anthony... pero gracias a él no me descubrió Eliza ja ja! Luego Terry protagonizo la obra y me envió el pasaje para ir a verlo (sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas), ese viaje, esa obra, esa Julieta! (Refiriéndose a Susana) que nombres aquellos que me traen recuerdo dulces y amargos. (Candy llora hasta dormirse).

Albert la escucha en silencio y aprieta los labios de impotencia por no poder hacer nada. Él sabe que aun ama a Terry porque en varias ocasiones indirectamente se lo había manifestado.

Candy: - Albert es raro que los periódicos no hablan del compromiso de Susana y Terry.

Albert: - No sé! Porque te interesa, no te lastimes...

Candy: - Nooooo! Es que, es que (baja la cabeza) espero que cumpla su promesa de cuidarla bien y de ser feliz.

Albert: - Te preocupa… Si te lo prometió lo cumplirá es un caballero. Ahora se te hace tarde. (Candy le cierra un ojo, saca la lengua y se marcha).

**Cap. 3 Carta de dos amigos rebeldes**

Albert se encuentra pensativo considera que es lo mejor, no decirle a Candy que Terry aun la ama, que intenta tratar bien a Susana, pero que solo agradecimiento y gratitud le tiene por salvarle la vida, pero en su corazón siente resentimiento porque por ella no puede estar con Candy, eso son cosas que le ha escrito en sus cartas, cartas que lee y escribe a escondidas de Candy, ya que es tan curiosa y no desea que sepa de las ellas.

"Albert amigo mío como estas, como esta mi tarzan pecosa, aun la amo no puedo olvidarla, Ya terminaron las representaciones de Romeo y Julieta… y la tortura… cada vez que salía a escena la veía a ella en Julieta… "Si a mi graciosa Julieta del Colegio San Pablo "se que le dije que fuera feliz y te prometí serlo aquella vez que nos vimos en Chicago... Pero no puedo sacármela del pensamiento y mucho menos del corazón… aun así sigo mi camino, audicionaré para el protagónico de la nueva obra, el trabajo me distrae. Susana esta bien,

Cuídala te lo suplico.

Tu amigo el rebelde.

Terry"

Albert y Terry tenían una continua comunicación por carta, este siempre le escribía para saber de Candy y desahogar sus pena, ya que Albert era su único amigo y él sabía que lo apreciaba y le dolía que dos personas que quería como hermanos sufrieran por amor.

Que cruel era el destino pensaba Albert que le tendría escrito a ellos, terminaría su historia como la de Romeo y Julieta separados sin poder amarse…

"Querido Terry me alegra que tengas esa actitud, Candy se encuentra bien trabaja mucho en el Hospital y en el Hogar de Pony. Se pondrá feliz se lee que tienes un nuevo protagónico, ella es feliz con la vida que tiene. No te preocupes por ella y trata de ser feliz tu, deja de torturarte, quizás con tiempo … tal vez puedan volver a verse sin que sus corazones sufran, Trata bien a Susana sabes que a Candy no le gustaría saber que no lo haces, se lo prometisteis.

Albert. "

**Cap. 4 Como un fuerte Roble**

Un domingo los chicos deciden realizar un picnic en el Hogar de Pony, aprovechando la visita de Annie y Archie, todos ríen y gozan, se les ve muy feliz, Paty muestra una gran sonrisa hablando con Tom, han hecho una linda amistad, este visita más seguido el Hogar, casi todos los días son pocas las veces que envía a alguien del rancho a dejar la leche, la Hna. María y la Srta. Pony saben cuál es el motivo y se alegran de ello.

Candy ve a sus amigos felices y se alegra por ellos

Candy: - Annie y Archie, pronto se casaran y parece ser que Paty y Tom, se llevan demasiado bien demasiado… su corazón se estremece pero trata de fingir para que no se den cuenta y arruinar el momento.

Albert: - se acerca por detrás y le dice al oído, porque no vas adentro y te tranquilizas (él la conoce muy bien y sabe que sufre aun por no estar con Terry). Anda, si es necesario llora a escondidas, sé que no quieres que ellos te vean triste.

Candy lo mira en sus ojos cristalinos se ve el dolor le sonríe y asienta con la cabeza. Al entra a la casa ve la oficina de la Srta. Pony abierta por lo que entra y llora un poco. Se limpia los ojos y alza la mirada y ahí sobre el escritorio ve un periódico cuyo encabezado la atrae: "Tras finalizar con éxito la obra de Romeo y Julieta Terrence Grandchester obtiene protagónico del nuevo estreno". Candy aprieta el periódico entre su pecho y derrama una lágrima – Felicidades Terry estas triunfando mucho, eso me alegra yo se que eres feliz… luego de un rato sale de la casa su semblante se ve alegre pero su corazón esta triste, Albert se acerca y al oído le dice – sabes Candy no es bueno que les escondas tu sufrimiento son tus amigos, Candy sonríe, cierra y saca la lengua.

Candy: - míralos Albert están felices no puedo arruinarles esa alegría prefiero ser ante ellos como un gran roble.

Albert: un roble de que hablas pequeña.

Candy dirige su mirada al árbol padre y dice: fuerte por fuera casi indestructible pero quien sabe realmente como esta por dentro solo él… Así Albert así quiero que ellos me vean para que no pierdan su alegría jeje.

Albert la ve sorprendido y la abraza, los demás los llaman para que compartan un rato alegre con ellos y todos son risas.

Mientras en New York Terry con la mirada perdida ve por la ventana: -termina el ciclo de Romeo y Julieta... pero no puedo olvidarte mi Julieta pecosa.

Susana quien lo ha estado observando desde la cama – en que piensas Terry, en el nuevo papel. Terry! Terry! Te estoy hablando Terry!

Terry reacciona la mira sus ojos no muestran nostalgia y tal vez algo de tristeza, Susana queda fría hubiera sido mejor que mostraran desprecio o frialdad y no ese terrible sufrimiento.

Terry : - me decías algo Susana .

Susana: apretando las manos baja la cabeza NO!

Terry mira nuevamente a la ventana saca de su bolsillo algo se lo acerca a la boca y solo se oye una hermosa melodía de armónica. Susana lo ve, escucha y sus lagrimas caen en silencia para ya que sabe que no la a olvidado.

**Cap. 5 Un Angustiante Telegrama.**

Han pasado casi dos meses y Albert no tiene noticias de su amigo, eso lo tiene desconcertado ya que las cartas que recibía eran muy seguidas, le habrá pasado algo, lo tenía preocupado, habrá olvidado a Candy, se habrá casado por fin mil, preguntas pasaban por su mente… no seguro los ensayos para el nuevo estreno lo tiene muy ocupado si eso debe ser.

Candy: -Que debe ser Albert lo ve con ojos de pregunta.

Albert:- Ahhh esteee… lo dije en voz alta,

Candy:- si hace un tiempo para acá te veo raro muy pensativo pasa algo.

Albert: -este, este si no sé nada de George y unos negocios.

Candy: lo mira incrédula mmmm… no te preocupes tanto, te acaba de llegar esto estabas tan perdido en tus pensamientos que no escuchaste la puerta toma. (se acerca y le da un papel)

Albert: lo toma –es un telegrama (lo abre conforme lo va leyendo su semblante palidece sus ojos abiertos se llenan de preocupación, Candy lo ve y se acerca pensando que desfallecerá)

Candy: - Albert! Estas bien te sientes bien que pasa?

Albert: la mira confundido se apoya a una pared y con una voz quebradiza dice –debo viajar inmediatamente es algo urgente!

Candy: - Te acompaño?

Albert: - No! Tranquilizarte tienes mucho trabajo además prometiste a los del hogar ayudarles recuerdas (finge una sonrisa)

Candy: - que te dice ese telegrama Albert, nunca te has puesto tan mal.

Albert: - nada Candy solo que... (Calla por un instante)la tía Elroy me cita para hablar.

Candy: - Candy lo mira extrañada, por eso te pones mal que dice que te vas a casar y ríe

Albert: - aun desconcertado la ve y asienta con la cabeza - me voy Candy cuídate, quédate en el hogar de Pony para que no estés sola estos días, le diré al chofer que te vaya a recoger todos los días, le da un beso en la frente y se marcha. Candy lo ve y no sabe que decir…

**Cap. 6 Incertidumbre**

Albert va camino a New York en su meditación se dice como le fui a decir a Candy que la tía Elroy me escribió para decirme que me casaría, no se me ocurrió nada… es que… que le iba a decir si no entiendo nada que pasa… que pasa vuelve a tomar en sus manos el telegrama y lo lee "Sr William es urgente su presencia New York" Eleanor Baker

Todo el trayecto iba pensando… que le paso a Terry, que paso, cayó nuevamente en el alcohol, tuvo un accidente, Eleanor sabe que soy su único amigo que pasa y agarra fuertemente el papel, yo sabía que algo malo pasaba al no tener noticias tuyas Terry!

Al llegar se notaba muy cansado pero su angustia no lo dejaba descansar, bajo del tren, busco rápidamente un carro y se dirigió al apartamento de su amigo al llegar su corazón se estremezo todo se veía en penumbra, tristeza, toco la puerta una mujer que no dejaba de llorar abre la puerta, Albert se sorprende adentro en la casa pude ver miles de ramos de flores símbolo de pésame y muerte, con la voz quebradiza pregunta por su amigo la mujer vuelve a soltar en llanto, Albert apenas logro entender Capilla de Broadway, el corazón pareció detenerse por un momento, su cara mostraba una terrible angustia, bajo la cabeza – que paso! Se preguntaba tomo un carro y se dirigió a la capilla, al llegar todos los presentes vestían de negro miles de arreglos florales adornaban el lugar, las caras llenas de lagrimas eran las expresiones de aquellos rostros, Albert aun lleno de incertidumbre coloca una mano en su cabeza tratando de comprender que pasaba, sus ojos se fijaron en aquella mujer si era ella traga grueso se acerca a ella le toca el hombro, la mujer se vuelve es Eleanor, cuando Albert se dispone a abrazarla para dar el pésame unos brazos lo rodean y aferran a él, Albert queda confundido pero una extraña sensación de tranquilidad lo invade al escuchar esa voz algo difícil de entender por lo quebradiza –Estas aquí, Gracias Albert! Terry! Exclama Albert lo separa de su cuerpo para verificar que es él y lo vuelve abrazar fuertemente como tranquilizando su angustia.

Terry: (se aleja lo ve a los ojos ambos están cristalinos, reflejan emoción por el encuentro dos amigos, dos hermanos que tienen tanto tiempo de no verse) Gracias por venir, le dije a mi madre que no te molestara pero (la vuelve a ver con ojos tiernos) es una madre compréndela.

Albert:- estaba muy preocupado su telegrama me dejo desconcertado no decía nada, pensé lo peor… que te había pasado algo, que pasa Terry que paso? Terry nota la confusión de su amigo y lo abraza nuevamente.

**Cap.7 La muerte de Susana Marlok**

Terry: (suspira, se aleja lo ve sus ojos muestran tristeza pero muy en el fondo una pizca de tranquilidad y esperanza, baja la mirada) Susana a muerto!

Albert:- Queeeee! (Albert sabe que Terry no la amaba pero le tenía aprecio y gratitud o quizás era lastima) Como?

Terry: - El médico dice que fue una depresión la fue consumiendo, debilitándola hasta que su corazón dejo de latir. Oh Albert tu sabes que no fui grosero con ella le tenía gratitud, me había salvado la vida y mi carrera, la cuidaba porque se lo había prometido a Candy, le propuse matrimonio pero ella nunca dio la fecha, a pesar de la insistencia de su madre.

Albert:- pero no la amabas, lo siento mucho Terry pero es la verdad, imagino que se dio cuenta y eso la entristecía.

Terry:- no podía amarla no pude, aun tengo a Candy en mi corazón. Ohhh Albert crees tu que yo la mate.

Albert: (sorprendido por la reacción de su amigo por sus palabras lo abraza y consuela) – Oh Terry claro que no ella desde un principio sabia a que no la querías se lleno de falsas esperanzas y seguro su orgullo de mujer no la dejo librarte de su compromiso.

Si Susana siempre supo que Terry su gran amor no había olvidado a Candy, se lleno de esperanzas pensando que algún día llegaría amarla a ella de ese misma manera con esa misma pasión pero no fue así, la visitaba con frecuencia pero en sus ojos se le veía la lástima, el sacrificio, de una forma u otra esa tonada que sacaba con la armónica era la forma de recriminarle que por su culpa no estaba con su verdadero amor, eso la consumía, además la insistencia de su madre para que pusiera fecha a la boda y el éxito de Terry como actor la atormentaba ella deseaba ese éxito, ella deseaba ese amor, ella deseaba dejar de ser la causa de esa separación, ella sentía que era el odio de las familias que separaba a los dos jóvenes amantes, como la obra de Romeo y Julieta y no deseaba que tal historia se repitiera, fueron esos sentimientos lo que la consumieron y al final la llevaron a su destino la muerte.

**Cap. 8 Una luz de esperanza**

Pasados unos días de tan trágico suceso Albert y Terry conversan.

Albert:- como te sientes ahora Terry que harás.

Terry:- si te soy sincero no sé, de una forma cruel he de decirte la muerte de Susana me devuelve mi libertad, me da esperanzas me da un gran alivio y no me gusta sentir eso.

Albert:- lo imagino, pero debes superarlo y buscar realmente tu felicidad y por más que me cueste decirlo, no eres feliz solo trabajando…

Terry:- lo ve y sonríe, que bien me conoces ambos ríen.

Albert: - Terry pide permiso unos días para ausentarte de la obra y ven conmigo para que recuperes la vida que el destino te arrebato.

Terry: (lo mira con sorpresa) Albert sabes que mi vida es Ella, y tú mismo me lo has dicho que ya es feliz.

Albert:- Si te lo dije, pero mentí Candy no es feliz por más que intente fingir, sabes cuál es su forma de pensar y ella misma me lo dijo que debía ser un roble fuerte en su exterior pero nadie sabe cono se siente por dentro. Nadie excepto yo (Terry lo ve fijamente) soy yo quien la oye llorar por las noches por ti, el que ve como flaquea cuando en un periódico ve noticias tuyas. Terry debes luchar por ella.

Terry se levanta sobresaltado por las palabras de Albert, la alegría le vuelve al rostro, como hare, me volverá a aceptar, oh Albert dime q hago suplicaba con los ojos.

Albert: (ríe) ese es el Terry que yo conozco déjamelo a mí. Y lo abraza.

**Cap. 9 Una fiesta de compromiso**

Albert regresa a casa Candy al verlo corre a su encuentro y lo abraza fuertemente.

Candy: estas bien, como es tu prometida linda ehh

Albert no sabe de qué habla Candy. – Que dices!

Candy pone cara de molesta y le reclama no que te ibas porque la tía abuela te casaba, eres un mentiroso Archie me conto que la tía abuela esta en Inglaterra, así que porque me mentiste Albert que paso.

Albert sobre saltado taca la cabeza de Candy sonríe y pide disculpas, - todos tenemos nuestros secretos lamento no poder decirte que paso y haberte mentido me perdonas, (la ve a los ojos estos están cristalinos a punto de llorar). Que pasa Candy

Candy: Sabes salió en los periódicos Susana murió, como estará Terry.

Albert: (la ve no sabe que decirle, la verdad o nooo eso tendría que dar muchas explicaciones) de seguro dolido, no te preocupes a lo mejor viene a buscarte y ríe.

Candy: ( lo ve con esperanzas en sus ojos, agacha la cabeza) -no lo creo él ya se olvido de mi.

Albert: - Candy! Esta lo interrumpe

Candy: no debería decírtelo por mentiroso (le cierra un ojo y saca lengua), pero no puedo ocultarte nada, sabes Tom y Paty son novios y piensan comprometerse lo antes posible no quieren esperar mucho, quieren hacer una fiesta nada elegante ni de sociedad, algo sencillo y me pidieron ayuda, Archie quiere aprovechar ese mismo día para fijar fecha a su boda con Annie, debe ser algo espectacular me ayudas a planearlo.

Albert ve a Candy llena de tristeza pero sabe que nunca más será así, no desaprovechara el momento es perfecto.

Albert:- que te parce una fiesta de disfraces, sería muy divertido lo haríamos en el hogar de Pony?

Candy:- (sonríe) es perfecto, se los contare a los muchachos

Sale corriendo se asoma por la puerta y dice con voz dulce, –te extrañe Albert, tu serás mi pareja el día de la fiesta por mentirme sonríe cierra el ojo, saca la lengua y cierra la puerta.

**Cap. 10 Un final diferente para Romeo y Julieta **

El día del gran Baile llego, todos los niños estrenarías disfraces que Albert les había regalado, Tom y Paty vestirían de nobles, Archie y Annie de vaqueros y Candy había encontrado en su cama una caja con una nota de Albert que decía:

"Siento salir tan pronto, se presento algo de negocios, nos veremos en la fiesta te dejo tu disfraz, con cariño Albert "

Candy abrió la caja que sorpresa era un disfraz de Julieta, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, que cruel eres Albert dijo, pero pensó que tal vez lo había hecho para recordarle lo feliz que fue en el festival de mayo por lo que se lo puso y prometió no ponerse mal y disfrutar la fiesta de sus amigos.

Al llegar todos la adulan porque se ve hermosa ella pregunta por Albert, pero no saben darle razón, seguro aun no llega piensa y comienzan a disfrutar la fiesta los niños corren y bailan los grandes también lo hacen Candy dirige su mirada a esas escenas todos están felices, decide ir un rato a la colina su pareja aun no llega, siente tristeza porque no sabe nada de Terry, al llegar ver una silueta -Albert eres tú? Te queda bien el traje de Romeo, pensé que me dejabas plantada. Pone cara de enojo, te recuerdo que Romeo y Julieta eran amantes por lo que no es un traje para dos hermanos. Un hermoso vals comienza a sonar, Romeo se acerca sin decir nada la toma de la cintura y comienzan a bailar, el tiempo parece detenerse no dicen nada, Candy siente que vuela, algo cálido recorre su cuerpo ella conoce esa melodía, los recuerdos comienzan a llegar a su mente se detiene de golpe, se escurra en un susurro Terry! Cubre su cara con sus manos y le da la espalda a Romeo.

Candy:- que cruel eres Albert, porque me haces esto, porque me haces recordarlo. Las manos de romeo le rodean la cintura y una voz quebradiza de alegría y emoción – Aun me amas mi tarzan pecosa que alegría.

Candy se vuelve con asombro, sus manos temblorosas quitan el antifaz que cubre la cara de romeo y ohhh sorpresa.

Candy:- Terry eres tú! Lo abraza

Terry:- cuanto he esperado este momento Candy te amo, te mano y no he dejado de olvidarte tu eres mi felicidad y ahora sé que yo soy la tuya,(la separa se ven a los ojos ambos llenos de lagrimas) Candy casémonos no perdamos mas el tiempo quieres si?

Candy asienta con la cabeza y lo abraza para luego darse un beso lleno de amor, desde abajo todos sus amigos lloran de alegría porque por fin Candy sería realmente feliz.

Albert los interrumpe y con lágrimas de alegría los abraza, -es hora de anuncia su compromiso no creen y todos ríen.

De regreso en la fiesta luego de felicitar a la nueva pareja, llegan al acuerdo de realizar una boda común las tres parejas se casaran en un mes.

El día de la boda llega las muchachas se ven hermosas, alegras y los hombres todos galanes, después de la ceremonia que se llevo a cabo en Lakewood en el hermoso jardín de rosas, cada pareja sella con un beso su amor eterno.

Se realiza una gran fiesta. Albert le comunica a Candy que deberá ir a Londres ya que la tía abuela enfermo, Archie y Annie irán lo acompañaran, Tom y Paty vivirán en el rancho Steven y Candy viajara a New york con Terry pero todos prometen estar bien comunicados.

Pasado dos años Albert anuncia en una carta que regresa a América y desea encontrase con sus amigos, Archie y Annie lo acompañan están ansiosos por el encuentro y las diferentes sorpresas que hay.

Seis meses después de la carta la reunión se hace en el hogar de Pony, todo se abrazan y sus cara de sorpresa y alegría no dejan de mostrar una sonrisa.

Archie y Annie presentan con orgullo a sus gemelitos de un añito los pequeños Stear y Archie, de los que tanto hablaban en sus cartas, Tom y Paty también tiene a quien presentar una hermosa niña de unos 5 meses a la que llamaron Candy. Por la ayuda que brindo su amiga enfermera para que esta llegara al mundo ya que de no ser por ella ambas hubieran fallecido

Albert presenta a su prometida una hermosa dama de apariencia elegante pero muy sencilla y humilde, además amante de los animales perfecta par Albert, Candy lo abraza para felicitarlo, pero Albert pone cara de asombro al sentir algo raro en el abdomen de su pequeña la aleja un poco todos los presentes se extrañan Candy cierra un ojo saca la lengua y se quita el abrigo dejando al descubierto una hermosa pancita de unos 6 mese Terry se acerca por detrás y rodeando con sus manos el abultado vientre ríe y con algo de sarcasmo comenta: - Creían que nos quedaríamos atrás, nosotros también queríamos sorprenderlos (todos ríen y corren a abrazarlos).

Candy algo apenada y con vergüenza comenta: Terry acepto si ustedes lo permiten que si nuestro bebe es un varoncito se llame Anthony; Archie y Albert con lagrimas en los ojos la abrazan y aceptan dándoles las gracias.

Terry interrumpe pero si es una niña se llamar Julieta.

Y así una nueva generación de Andrew inicia su historia


End file.
